List of programs broadcast by Nickelodeon (Latin America)
This is a list of programs broadcast by Nickelodeon (Latin America). It does not include programs from sister channels or other countries. Current programming * Alvin and the Chipmunks * Cousins for Life * Henry Danger * The Loud House * PAW Patrol * Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty * Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * SpongeBob SquarePants Former programming * 11-11: En mi cuadra nada cuadra * 100 Deeds for Eddie McDowd * 100 Things to Do Before High School * 31 Minutos * Aaahh!!! Real Monsters * Action League Now! * The Addams Family * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * The Adventures of Kid Danger * The Adventures of Pete & Pete * ALF * All Grown Up! * All That * Allegra's Window * The Amanda Show * The Angry Beavers * Animorphs * Are You Afraid of the Dark? * As Told by Ginger * Avatar: The Last Airbender * Back at the Barnyard * Bananas in Pyjamas * Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse * Bella and the Bulldogs * Ben & Holly's Little Kingdom * Bewitched * Big Time Rush * Blaze and the Monster Machines * Blazing Dragons * Blue's Clues * Blue's Room * Breadwinners * The Brothers Flub * The Brothers Garcia * Bubble Guppies * Bucket & Skinner's Epic Adventures * Bunsen is a Beast * The Busy World of Richard Scarry * Captain Flamingo * Castelo Rá-Tim-Bum * CatDog * Catscratch * ChalkZone * Chica vampiro * Clarissa Explains It All * Clueless * Cousin Skeeter * Creepschool * Cubix * Dancing Sushi * Danny Phantom * Diff'rent Strokes * Digby Dragon * Doggy Day School * Dora the Explorer * Dora and Friends: Into the City! * Doug * Dougie in Disguise * Drake & Josh * El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera * The Elephant Princess * Eureeka's Castle * Ever After High * Every Witch Way * The Facts of Life * The Fairly OddParents * Fanboy & Chum Chum * Fifi and the Flowertots * Figure It Out * Flying Rhino Junior High * Food Hunters * Frankenstein's Cat * Fred: The Show * Fresh Beat Band of Spies * The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air * Galidor * Game Shakers * Generation O! * Get Blake! * Get Smart * Global Guts * Go, Diego, Go! * Grachi * Growing Pains * Growing Up Creepie * Gullah Gullah Island * Happy Days * Harvey Beaks * The Haunted Hathaways * Heidi, bienvenida a casa * Hey Arnold! * Hey Dude * House of Anubis * How to Rock * Hunter Street * * iCarly * Instant Mom * Invader Zim * Isa TKM * * The Journey of Allen Strange * Juanito Jones * Julie and the Phantoms * Just for Kicks * KaBlam! * Kally´s MashUp * Kappa Mikey * Karkú * Kenan & Kel * Knight Squad * Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness * La Maga y el Camino Dorado * Legend of the Dragon * The Legend of Korra * Legends of the Hidden Temple * Life with Boys * Little Bear * Little Bill * Little Charmers * Littlest Pet Shop * Lola and Virginia * Lost in the West |2= * Louie * Lucky Fred * The Magic School Bus * Make It Pop * Massive Monster Mayhem * Martin Mystery * Marvin Marvin * Max & Ruby * Max & Shred * The Mighty B! * Mischief City * Miss XV * Monsters vs. Aliens * Monsuno * * Mr. Meaty * The Munsters * Mutt & Stuff * * My Life as a Teenage Robot * The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo * Mysticons * The Naked Brothers Band * Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide * Nella the Princess Knight * The Neverending Story * Ni Hao, Kai-Lan * Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn * Nickelodeon GUTS * Nickers * Oobi * Oh Yeah! Cartoons * The Other Kingdom * The Oz Kids * Papaya Bull * Pelswick * The Penguins of Madagascar * Perfect Strangers * Peter Rabbit * Pig Goat Banana Cricket * Pippi Longstocking * Planet Sheen * Poochini's Yard * PopPixie * Power Rangers Samurai * Rabbids Invasion * Rank the Prank * Regal Academy * The Ren & Stimpy Show * Renford Rejects * Ricky Sprocket: Showbiz Boy * Ride * Roary the Racing Car * Robot and Monster * Rocket Monkeys * Rocket Power * Rocko's Modern Life * Rugrats * Rugrats Pre-School Daze * Rupert * Rusty Rivets * S Club 7 * Sabrina, the Teeange Witch * Salute Your Shorts * Sam & Cat * Sanjay and Craig * School of Rock * The Secret World of Alex Mack * See Dad Run * Shimmer and Shine * Sister, Sister * Skimo * Skyland * Space Cases * Speed Racer: The Next Generation * Spider-Man: The New Animated Series * SpongeBob SquarePants: Legends of Bikini Bottom * SpongeBob's Runaway Roadtrip * Stickin' Around * Stuart Little: The Animated Series * Sueña conmigo * Sunny Day * Supah Ninjas * T.U.F.F. Puppy * Taina * Tak and the Power of Juju * Talia in the Kitchen * Team Umizoomi * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * The Three Friends and Jerry * The Thundermans * Tickety Toc * Toni, la Chef * ToonMarty * Trollz * The Troop * True Jackson, VP * Unfabulous * Victorious * Vikki RPM * Wayside * Welcome to the Wayne * Wendell & Vinnie * Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego? * Wild & Crazy Kids * The Wild Thornberrys * WITS Academy * Winx Club * Wonder Pets * The World of Tosh * The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss * The X's * Yakkity Yak * Yo soy Franky * You Gotta See This * You're on Nickelodeon, Charlie Brown * Yu-Gi-Oh! * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX * Yvon of the Yukon * Zoey 101 * Zoofari }} Category:Lists